1. Field
The present invention relates to a shock absorber for a drawer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorber for a drawer, which can be silently operated by absorbing impact generated when a drawer is dosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a shock absorber for furniture allows a door or a drawer to be smoothly dosed by absorbing impact generated when the door or the drawer is opened or dosed, thereby reducing noise and impact.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0663751 filed by present applicant discloses one example of a shock absorber for furniture.
In brief, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0663751 discloses a damper for furniture that comprises a body. The body has a fluid sealing, which is formed with holes in the center portions thereof, and a fixing member at both sides thereof, and a fluid chamber therein. Further, first and second rods are coupled with both sides of the fluid chamber of the body while interposing a check guide and a check valve therebetween. The fluid chamber includes an inclination section that has an inner wall with a predetermined slope at the left end thereof. Further, at least one cutting groove having a predetermined depth is formed in the inner wall of the inclination section.
However, the cited art may not sufficiently attenuate impact force.